


Seven Days of Droubbles

by Drosselmeyer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crime, F/M, fairytale, sesskagweek2020, skw2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: A collection of droubbles covering the range of prompts for SessKag Week 2020.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	1. Prompt 1 - Crime

Old habits die hard.

“What are you doing?” Wide, blue eyes stared at him, unsteady steps moving backward over fallen leaves. They crunched beneath her feet, the crisp, autumn air stinging her cheeks red as she attempted to put space between them. “Sesshoumaru, what—”

His arm wrapped around her back, and she went silent, that guileless blue widening further as he leaned over her, letting his weight bend her back.

“Miko, tell me no.” Face dipping lower, he whispered, “And I will stop.”

A small sound rose in the back of her throat as that whisper skimmed her lips. “And if I don’t?”

His smile was quiet, predatory. “Then, I will not.”

Another whimper and the tension winding her spine snapped. Delicate, insignificant weight went slack where he held her, the sweet scent of her anticipation spiking.

“Oh.” Those blue eyes grew hooded and drowsy as a pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, the tip brushing his. “That might be a problem.”

“Yes.” He leaned lower. “It very well may be.”

His lips fell on hers.

Perhaps it was a crime to steal kisses, but he had never been particularly good about leaving alone what wasn’t his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are coming late. Better late than never. Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Day 2 - Fairy Tale

“This is such crap.”

Lips pinched and back stiff, Kagome hacked her way through thorns with Sango’s wakizashi, the metal wavering with each jerky slash. Tangles of foliage reluctantly fell. “I never asked for this!”

She slashed again, determined to beat the sun before it dipped below the horizon.

In the future she was going to be much more careful about where her modern-day books disappeared to. She didn’t know who, but _someone_ had disappeared with a book of fairytales, and she had only found it after a witch—an unoriginal witch, she might add—had put some of the more famous curses to use.

She had saved Inuyasha from a feathery existence. Shippou from a house made from sweets. Rin—well, she supposed wolves really could wear pajamas. The monk had temporarily been a frog. And Sango…it was best not to think on that one.

Shoving sweat drenched hair back from her brow, Kagome cut through the last of the thorns and came face-to-face with a castle.

A-Un sat out front standing guard.

Her face went flat. “Really?” 

Muttering curses under her breath, she pushed forward, patting A-Un on her way in.

“He better not bite my face off.”


	3. Day 3 - Thriller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day's droubble is dedicated to CookieMonster86. Love you, friend. <3

It’s sundown when he slips away.

Kagome sits with her cheek on the ledge of a window, watching from their room as he slips out the gates into beams of orange and pink.

It’s quite a sight—always is. In a moment, he’ll only be a silhouette against the burning disc of a waning sun. But for now, she enjoys the way the dying light refracts off his silver hair and white clothes, painting him in vibrant hues.

She pouts half-heartedly at his back before giving into a smile. His eyes would be like fire right now.

“Like fire and ice,” she whispers, and her own grow heavy with the memory of their mien.

He stops before she is lost to nostalgia.

Something fluttery quivers in stomach, a sudden breathlessness taking over her as her heart begins to pound. She bolts upright, her attention focused on the scene before her.

Unseen, winds begin to whip his hair about, and she leans forward, enthralled by this uninhibited, wild part of him that never ceases to send a thrill down her spine.

She sighs. “I love this. Love you.”

Red eyes more brilliant than the sunset suddenly glance back.

And he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great liberties taken with the prompt for this day. We'll think of it more as "thrill" than "thriller." Creative license. lol


	4. Day 4 - Humor

The second her snowball detoured from its intended trajectory, Kagome knew she was going to die.

It was a long second—a dreadful second. One that stretched out into a thousand miniature moments where color was brighter, sound louder, and the anxiety of her realization a tangible flavor in her mouth.

Like licorice gone rancid.

Her heart caught in her throat. “Please no,” she whispered. But her plea was to no avail.

She watched Inuyasha’s eyes widen in slow motion as her perfect ball of ice soared past his face, curving in an elegant upward arc before beginning its descent toward the worst possible target.

Kagome’s hands flew to her mouth, her own eyes widening in horror as the snowball exploded into a cloud of diamond dust—right against the back of Sesshoumaru’s head.

The Lord of the West froze.

His shoulders bunched.

His arms flailed out to the side.

And as snow slipped down his back, he shimmied into the same ridiculous wiggle anyone else did when trying to avoid the chill.

DIGNITY STATUS: GONE.

Legs suddenly weakening, Kagome licked her lips, struggling to swallow. “Sesshoumaru, I…”

He turned, golden eyes narrowed into slits.

_Nope._

She pointed at Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the "better late than never" trend. Poor Sesshoumaru. LMAO.


End file.
